Une semaine mouvementée
by Paige0703
Summary: Cela fait deux jours qu'Usagi ne peut s'empêcher de sauter sur Misaki dès qu'il sont seul... Des paroles en l'air et de lourdes conséquences pour les deux héros. Finiront-ils par se réconcilier ?
1. Deux jours sans fin

_**Une semaine mouvementée.**_

N.B : Les pensées de Misaki sont écrites en italiques.

_Chapitre 1 : Deux jours sans fin._

_Moi, Takahashi Misaki, étudiant à l'université M, était en jeune homme de 18 ans tout à fait normal, il y a encore quelques mois… Malheureusement se n'est plus vraiment le cas. Depuis que mon frère a été muté et que je squatte chez Usami Akihiko. On peut dire qu'il a bouleversé ma vie, chamboulé mes certitudes comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant._

_Non, mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me coller comme ça depuis ce matin. C'est pire que d'habitude. D'accord, il a enfin fini son dernier roman, juste dans les temps, comme à son habitude. On l'a déjà fait deux fois aujourd'hui et il est à peine 15 h 37. En plus, il est vraiment pourri ce film._

Misaki se leva et alla se servir un grand verre de lait. Il le nettoya tout de suite après s'en être servir, et s'apprêter à ranger le lait quand Usagi surgit de nulle part et le prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai faim…

Ses mains glissaient déjà sous le tee-shirt de sa victime, la faisant frissonner sous ses caresses. Quelle douce torture…

- Déjà ? C'est pas l'heure… de manger et encore moins l'heure pour… hmm… tes envies perverses.

La voix de Misaki était hachée par le plaisir qu'Usagi faisait grandir en lui, en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Encore un peu et il aurait gagné la partie. Il passa une de ses grandes mains sur le sexe de Misaki.

- Mes envies perverses dis-tu ? Je dirais que tu as les même envies que moi. Regardes comment ton corps réagit alors que je n'ai encore rien fait. Gamin, va.

Misaki ne pouvait plus parler. Sa voix, son corps, plus rien ne lui obéissaient. Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la journée, il se retrouva sans pantalon et sous-vêtement. Et encore une fois Usagi s'apprêtait à le faire sien. Couvrant sa bouche de son bras, il espérait faire taire ses gémissements. Peine perdu.

- Je veux t'entendre Misaki. Dit le que tu aimes quand je te touches et quand je…

- Tais-toi ! Espèce de vieux lapin pervers !

Usagi entra en lui sans prendre la peine de le prévenir. Le plus jeune eu un hoquet de surprise. Il n'eu pas le temps de se remettre de cette intrusion qu'Usagi recommencer ses caresses sur sa verge tendue, les calant au même rythme que ses coups de rein.

- Dit que tu m'aimes Misaki parce que moi je t'aime. Je t'aime…

_Cette voix… mais il va se taire. Pourquoi faut-il que cela me fasse cet effet ? Pourquoi est-ci bon ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime la manière qu'il a de prononcer mon prénom, cette façon qu'il a de dire "Je t'aime" ? Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps…_

Il finit par se déverser entre eux deux, tout de suite suivi par Usagi. Quelques minutes plus tard il était sous la douche. Il avait eu du mal à persuader Usagi qu'il voulait y aller seul, qu'il était assez grand pour se laver.

_Et voilà, encore une fois il a eu ce qu'il voulait. C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Heureusement que je dois sortir pour faire quelques courses, sinon je suis sûr que dans quelques heures il aurait remis ça._

Misaki sorti de la salle de bain. Usagi était dans le salon, devant la télé.

- J'ai fini, tu peux y aller.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Bien sur que non, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai quelques courses à faire. Itekimasu !

- Iterashai.

°o°0°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le lendemain matin, Misaki est sur le chemin l'emmenant en cours.

_Hier, quelle journée de fou. Je suis à peine rentré et il m'a littéralement sauté dessus pour m'emmener sur le canapé. Heureusement que Suzuki-san était là, j'ai pu me libérer et me relever. J'ai presque du le supplier pour qu'il me laisse faire le dîner… Mais après, c'était peine perdu. Une fois le dîner et la vaiselle fini, ça a été droit dans la chambre. J'entends encore sa voix… Ses "Je t'aime" et ses "Misaki"… Sa voix…_

Misaki se mit à courir brusquement, essayant ainsi d'échapper à ses pensées. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce stupide Usagi pour agir ainsi. A cause de ça, il ne put se concentrer en cours et reçu cinq livres et neuf craies en pleine tête de la part de Kamijou la démon. Un records pour un élève, enfin, d'après Sumi senpai.

_J'ai encore une bosse. Il est barge ce prof. D'accord, j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs, mais c'est pas en prenant des livres sur la tête que je vais me concentrer plus facilement ! Faut vraiment qu'il se trouve une copine peut-être que ça irait mieux… En parlant de copine, comment va agir Usagi quand je vais rentrer ?_


	2. Dispute et conséquences

_Chapitre 2 : Disputes et conséquences._

- Tadaima !

_Pas de réponse… il est pas là ? C'est bizarre, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il devait sortir. Bon, le dîner._

Misaki commença à se diriger vers la cuisine quand il tomba nez à nez avec Usagi.

- Okaeri Misaki.

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'il embrassa le jeune étudiant, le plaquant par la même occasion contre le mur et glissant une de ses jambes entre celles du plus jeune.

- Usagi, arrêtes ! J'ai dit arrêtes !

Misaki le repoussa, lui faisant légèrement perdre l'équilibre.

- Misaki, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Tu ose me demander ce qui me prends ? Mais je rêve ou quoi !

Akihiko semblait étonné. Se n'était pas la première fois que Misaki le repoussait, mais jamais il n'avait semblé autant en colère.

- En temps normale je te trouve déjà bizarre. Il t'arrive de me prendre dans tes bras, sans aucune raison apparente, de répéter tes "Je t'aime" encore et encore… Mais depuis hier, c'est pire ! C'est limite si tu ne m'empêche pas de respirer !

- Mais… Je t'aime Misaki… Je t'aime vraiment.

- Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ferais ce que je te demandes.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu me laisses respirer.

Akihiko semblait désemparé face à une telle demande. L'étonnement et la confusion se mélangeaient dans son regard.

- Misaki je… Je t'aime… Je…

- J'ai des courses à faire.

Misaki partit si vite qu'il n'entendit pas Usagi murmurer "Encore ?", il ne vit pas l'air abattu qu'avait Usagi, il ne vit pas quelques larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Non, Misaki ne vit rien de cela étant parti.

A son retour, Usagi était enfermé dans son bureau.

- Tadaima.

_Je devrais peut-être m'excuser. D'abord je vais lui préparer un bon, non, un excellent dîner ! _

Une fois dans la cuisine, il mit toute son énergie à préparer un dîner qu'Usagi ne pourrait oublier.

L'heure du dîner arriva et Usagi fit son retour.

- Itadakimasu !

- Itadakimasu !

_Il n'a pas l'air en colère, mais vérifions._

_-_ Tu… tu prépares un nouveau roman ?

- Oui.

Bon d'accord. En temps normal il m'aurait expliqué l'histoire, mais là, silence radio.

- Tu en écris déjà un autre ? Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus.

- Pas la peine. Gochiso sama.

_Quoi ? Il à déjà fini ? Ne me laisse pas en plan. Explique toi au moins ?_

- Pour le moment tu devais redormir dans ta chambre. Je risque de travailler tard. Tu a cours et je ne voudrais pas te réveiller

- Heu… D'accord.

Usagi monta rapidement les escaliers et regagna son bureau. Aucun des deux ne vit l'air triste et désemparé qu'affichait l'autre. Pourtant un grand désarroi était peint sur leur visage. Misaki fini rapidement son repas et rangea tout. Il alla tout de suite dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs au plus vite. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir et oublier cette horrible journée.

_J'espère que demain tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le lendemain matin, bizarrement Usagi ne se montra pas pour le petit déjeuner

_Je vais lui laisser un petit mot pour lui expliquer pour son petit déjeuner et son déjeuner. Il manquerai plus qu'il s'empoisonne… Bon, quand faut y aller… ben, faut y aller._

Attrapant son sac, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se retourna, une fois les chaussures aux pieds, vers la porte du bureau d'Usagi.

- Itekimasu.

Bien évidemment, seul le silence lui répondit. La matinée de cours lui paru bien longue, mais elle prit fin, comme chaque jour à la même heure.

_Heureusement que je n'avais pas Kamijou le démon ce matin. Je sens qu'une pluie de livres me serait tombé sur la tête. _

- Tu viens déjeuner ou tu comptes restais là ?

Misaki se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

- Bien sur que je viens.

_J'avais complètement oublié Sumi senpai. Baka Usagi ! A cause de toit je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. _

Je déjeuner fit des plus silencieux. Il restait un peu moins d'une demi heure avant le début du prochain cours. Et Sumi demanda :

- Bon, tu me dis ce qu'il t'arrives ? C'est Usami san, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Facile. T'es trop prévisible. Allez, racontes.

- Je… En fait, hier… Non, laisse tomber. J'y vais, je dois passer à la bibliothèque. Je te rejoints en cours.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends ? Il s'inquiétait juste pour moi, et moi, je le laisse en plan. Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot ! Je me demandes si Usagi va bien. a-t-il bien pris son repas ? A-t-il aimé ? Vas t-il redevenir le Usagi qu'il a toujours était, où est-il encore fâché ?_

Secouant la tête, il finit par se diriger directement à la salle se son prochain cours.

_J'aurais du m'excuser hier soir . Bon, en rentrant, je lui dirais que je suis désolé. Voilà, c'est ça. Il me dira que c'est rien, et me prendra dans ses bras, recommencera avec ses "Je t'aime" et…_

Misaki rougit brusquement en pensant à comment cela se terminerait. Après cette résolution, il put se concentrer plus facilement sur ses cours de l'après-midi.

Sur le chemin du retour, Misaki se dépêcha plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

_Bien, si il est dans le salon, je vais vers lui et lui présente mes excuses. Simple mais efficace. Si il est dans son bureau… J'attends le dîner ? Non, mieux vaut ne pas attendre. J'irai frapper à la porte, si il me laisse entrer tant mieux , si non… je lui dirai à travers la porte. Si il vient m'ouvrir c'est qu'il me pardonnes, si il ne vient pas alors… c'est qu'il m'en veux plus que je ne le pense. Faut vraiment que je me dépêche…_

- Tadaima.

Personne. Allons voir dans son bureau. Tiens, un mot.

_**Misaki,**_

_**J'ai du sortir et je rentrerai tard. Ne m'attends donc pas pour dîner. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Pour ne pas te réveiller.**_

_** Usagi**_

_Quoi ? Il n'est pas là… Moi qui voulait m'excuser. Et ce mot, il est si… impersonnel._

Une larme tomba sur le petit bout de papier. Puis une deuxième, une troisième… Misaki chiffonna le papier en boule et la lança à travers la pièce.

_Même pas un "Je t'aime" où un "Je penserais à toi" ou encore "Je t'embrasse". Rien ! Et puis pourquoi je pleure comme une nana d'abord. Je suis un homme, un vrai !_

Il essuya rageusement les larmes de son visage et se prépara un dîner léger. Il n'avait pas la moral et manger seul ne l'enchanter guère. Ce soir encore il s'endormit et espérant qu'une chose :

_J'espère que demain tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le lendemain matin se déroula comme la veille. Pas de Usagi à l'horizon.

_De toute façon, il ne pourra pas m'éviter cette après-midi. Je lui dirais enfin que je suis désolé de l'avoir blessé… Je n'aime pas quand il est distant… mais quand il est l'est pas, je le repousse. Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec moi._

Il entra dans la salle de cours et quand le professeur entra, il sursauta légèrement.

_Oups ! Comment j'ai pu oublier que j'avais cours avec Kamijou sensei. Reste concentré. Évite les bouquins et les craies._

Le cours se passa plutôt bien. Aucun projectiles ne vola, en tout cas aucun n'était destiné à Misaki. Une fois le cours fini, Misaki se pressa de rentrer. Il allait enfin pouvoir affronter Usagi. Bien qu'il est peur, il était pressé que cette conversation ai lieu. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir…

Il allait poser la main sur la poigné quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Okaeri Misaki !

- Tadaima.

Si la jeune femme accueillit Misaki avec le sourire et le serrant dans ses bras, ce ne fut pas le cas de Usagi, qui lui, ne fit rien.

- Je t'ai apporté des muffins aux chocolats. Là, on doit aller à une réunion pour son prochain livre. Je ferai en sorte de le libérer pas trop tard. Bon, on doit y aller si on ne veux pas arriver en retard.

Usagi et Misaki se dévisagèrent silencieusement quelques secondes avant que l'aîné ne finisse pas partir.

- Iterashai.

- Itekimasu.

L'étudiant fini par rentrer, plus déprimé que jamais. Il prit Suzuki san et mangea tout les muffins d'un coup. Heureusement que ceux-ci ne contenaient pas de liqueur.

L'heure du dîner était passé et Misaki attendait toujours le retour d'Usagi. Finalement il décida de se coucher sans manger. Il s'endormit de suite, oubliant même ses devoirs. Il n'entendit donc pas Usagi renter. Ne le vit pas regarder leur repas, les larmes aux yeux. Ne l'entendit pas murmurer "Tu me manques tellement Misaki", et ne le vit pas se coucher, le visage assombrit par la peine et la douleur que lui provoquait son absence.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Jeudi et vendredi se passèrent exactement comme le début de la semaine : petit déjeuner seul, cours, dîner dans le silence (mais cette fois avec Usagi) et dodo. C'était maintenant Samedi, et Misaki était décidé à avoir son explication à cœur.

_Bon,le ménage et discussion à cœur ouvert… Enfin pas trop, faut pas exagérer non plus._

Finalement le déjeuner venait de finir, la vaiselle était faite et Usagi venait une nouvelle fois de s'enfermer dans son bureau, sans que Misaki ai pu lui parler.

_Bon, maintenant j'y vais !_

Toc toc toc.


	3. Aveu et réconciliation

_Chapitre 3 : Aveu et réconciliation._

Toc toc toc.

- Entrez.

_Respire calmement, tout va bien se passer._

_- _Heu… Je ne te déranges pas ?

- Si ce n'est pas long, alors non, tu ne me déranges pas. Que veux-tu ?

_Alors, par où commencer. Et pourquoi pas par "Pourquoi tu m'évites ?". Non, trop direct._

_- _Heu… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non. C'est tout ?

- En fait… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'évites en ce moment.

Misaki baissa la tête, préférant ne pas voir le visage d'Usagi, de peur d'y lire de l'agacement. Après tout, il était bien gentil de l'accueillir, et avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il se sente chez lui. Mais lui, il ne faisait que se plaindre et le repousser, lui et ses avances. Il avait peur de l'avoir perdu pour de bon cette fois-ci.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, c'est tout. Je ne t'évites en rien. En plus, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te laisser respirer. Maintenant je dois travailler.

Usagi se leva, s'approchant des livres qui se trouvait sur la table base. Il était désormais à quelques pas de Misaki, mais lui tournait le dos.

- Bien, j'ai compris. Pardon pour le dérangement.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne souhaitait nullement qu'Usagi les voit. Il fit demi tour, Usagi lui se tourna vers lui. Il avait entendu le début de ses pleurs, et s'en voulait d'en être la cause, encore une fois.

_Je l'ai perdu… Définitivement perdu. Plus jamais je ne sentirais ses mains sur ma peau, plus jamais je ne sentirai son corps contre le mien, plus jamais je ne pourrai goûter ses lèvres…_

Puis brusquement, Misaki se tourna et sauta sur Usagi. Une main sur la nuque, l'autre dans ses cheveux il captura ses lèvres pour avoir un dernier souvenir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Usagi répondit au baiser, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il ne se rendit compte de rien, jusqu'au moment où il se trouva sur le lit, Usagi à califourchon sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu m'expliques ?

Misaki rougit jusqu'à la point de ses cheveux.

- Je… Je suis désolé.

- Pour quoi ?

- De t'avoir repoussé, de t'avoir parlé si durement, de t'avoir blessé, de… ne pas mettre excuser avant et de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que…

- Ce que ?

Misaki n'osait continuer. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il détourna la tête et poursuivi.

_Allez courage, c'est bientôt fini… En plus, je veux qu'il me pardonne, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi, de mon hésitation… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre pour de vrai…_

- De ne pas t'avoir dit ce que… je ressentais pour toi.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Usagi. Il allait enfin savoir ce que Misaki ressentait pour lui. Et prenant en compte leur dernier baiser, cela ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

- Je… Je…

- Tu ?

Prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène, il avoua enfin.

- Je t'aime.

Heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait était, Usagi voulait en savoir plus :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes exactement ?

- Je… J'aime tes mains…

Usagi glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Misaki.

- J'aime ton regard, même si il me gêne.

- Dans ce cas regardes moi.

Usagi détourna le visage de Misaki de manière à être face à face, plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Misaki rougit un peu plus, mais ne détourna pas à nouveau le regard.

- J'aime… J'aime sentir ta peau… contre moi.

La fin de sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure, mais à nouveau un sourire illumina le visage d'Usagi, et en quelques secondes, sans que Misaki ne puisse faire le moindre gestes, leurs vêtements disparurent. Usagi était désormais allongé de tout son long sur Misaki, qui avait écartés les jambes. Usagi passait délicatement une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas.

- J'aime… J'aime ta voix, même si ce n'est qu'un murmure.

Usagi se pencha alors et murmura :

- Je t'aime Misaki.

L'effet fut immédiat. Misaki ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Attisant un peu plus le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

- J'aime le goût de tes lèvres.

Usagi l'embrassa, faisant se frôler leurs langues.

- Et j'aime que tu m'aimes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Usagi. Il s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de Misaki, dans un baiser passionné. Il avait du temps à rattraper. Il avait compris le message et se promit d'envoyer Misaki au septième ciel. De sa bouche il commença à jouer avec les tétons durcis.

- Tu aimes Misaki ?

- Oui, j'aime.

Il continua sa descente, parsemant ça et là des baisers papillons, caressant de ses grandes mains chaque parcelles de sa peau.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui, je… hmm… hmmm… J'aime.

Misaki commençait à se tortiller sous cette douce torture. Des gémissements franchir ses lèvres quand Usagi donna un léger coup de langue sur le bout humide de sa verge.

- Tu aimes ?

- J'aime.

Il engloutit finalement, préparant en même en temps Misaki. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait plus reçu. En quelques instants il fut près. Il se redressa, abandonnant toute activité. Misaki ne put s'empêcher de grogner, montrant son désaccord. Usagi releva les jambes du plus jeune et se plaça pour à nouveau le faire sien. Il entra alors en lui et demanda à nouveau :

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui, j'aime… ça aussi.

Il se pencha sur Misaki pour l'embrasser avant de lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime Misaki. Je t'aime.

Et pour une fois, il reçu une réponse.

- Je t'aime aussi Usagi.

Cette phrase amplifia le désir de Usagi, rendant ses va et viens de plus en plus incontrôlables D'une de ses mains, Usagi se mit en tête de continuer et surtout de terminer ce que sa bouche avait commencé. Seuls des gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce, parfois accompagnés par des :

- Usagi… Je… Plus…

- Je t'aime Misaki.

Finalement Misaki se déversa entre eux deux, ce qui fit se contracter tous ses muscles, stimulant un peu plus la verge d'Usagi. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire de même à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il s'allongea à côte de Misaki qui vint, contre toute attente, se blottir dans les bras d'Usagi, posant sa tête sur son torse.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Misaki demanda :

- Tu m'en voulais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est à moi que j'en voulais.

Misaki releva sa tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son aîné.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais rien fait ?

- J'avais peur que tu me détestes et que tu m'en veuilles avec tous ce que je te fais. La plupart du temps sans ton accord. Si il y a quelque chose que je ne veux pas, c'est bien de te blesser. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour toi, pour te faire plaisir, même à ta laisser si c'est-ce que tu veux.

- Non !

Misaki plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et Usagi lui, fut surpris par ce cris du cœur.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir Misaki. Et maintenant tu ne peux plus dire que tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais. J'ai la preuve que tu aimes tout !

_Sur ce coup là, je crois que je me suis piégé moi-même. Mais bon , ça en valait la peine…_

Pour seul réponse Misaki l'embrassa, quémandant timidement accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se frôlèrent puis se caressèrent appréciant de pouvoir à nouveau se toucher. A la fin du baiser, Misaki reposa sa tête sur le torse d'Usagi.

- C'est pas une raison pour faire ça n'importe où et n'importe quand dans la journée.

- Mais voyons Misaki, il n'y a ni heure ni lieu pour s'aimer, et se le montrer…

- Excuse rejeté.

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir.

Usagi fit glisser une de ses mains le long du corps de Misaki, jusqu'à son entre jambe, tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Usagi arrêtes… Usagi stop !

- Tu veux plutôt dire continues , c'est ça ?

Il regarda Misaki dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre… Je dis toujours non par principe et surtout par habitudes… mais en fait…_

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il répondit.

- Oui, continue.

Tous les deux avaient un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Les douces caresses, les gémissements, quand à eux, faisaient leurs grands retour…


End file.
